TOON-DT
TOON-DT '''is one of the 3 flagship Nicktoons stations owned by Viacom. It broadcasts on channel 22 Nicktoons 22 (1st era) 1996-2002 Nicktoons 22 1996.png TOON-DT first debuted on the air in July of 1996, its early bumpers, promos and even idents from 1996-1999 were found in 2005 but only 24 of the 80 were found, the ones from 1999-2002 were all found Nicktoons 22 TV 2002-2003 200px-NickToons_TV22.png On May 13, 2002 the logo had been changed and also the name to what was then known as Nicktoons22 TV, featured orange silhouettes of Nickelodeon animated characters (a silhouette of SpongeBob SquarePants is seen in this logo) with the then-logotype for Nickelodeon printed within the silhouette as "Nick22" and the "Toons TV" lettering underneath. Nicktoonstv22spongeboblogo.gif|On screen bug Nicktoons 22 (2nd era) 2003-2005 211px-Nicktoons22_2004.png 185px-Nicktoons22 2004logobug.gif|Onscreen bug (2004-2005) nicktoons22.gif|KittiKat ID(2004) On June 16, 2003, the channel was renamed back to Nicktoons22. This change was believed to be the golden years of Nicktoons by fans due to the channel featuring many classic Nickelodeon programming on it during its time and the logo being a homage on the original Nickelodeon logo. Nicktoons Network 22 2005-2009 165px-Nicktoons_Network22.png On September 23, 2005, Nicktoons introduced a new look and became '''Nicktoons Network22. The logo was designed in house.[1] Exopolis created the new on-air package.[2] This logo has a globe shown with orange slime and the number 22 on it. Beginning with this era, Nicktoons would begin to feature both classic and original programming. Nicktoons22_Watermark.png|The on-screen bug used from 2005-2006. Nicktoons22_Watermark2.png|The on-screen bug used at the time ntoons network22, we really need a better character.png|This ID uses the slogan "We really get into character" Nicktoons 22 (3rd and final era) 2009-2011 (2014-2015) Nicktoons_22 2.png Nicktoons22 Bumper.jpg|TOON-DT's bumper (2009-2014, 2014-2015) TOON-DT.PNG|Nicktoons22's HD Onscreen Bug That aired During an Episode Of Dreamworks Turbo F.A.S.T (2014-2015) lw.png|Former In HD Where Available Lower Third TOON Network Premiere.png|Digital On screen Graphic that aired during the Network Premiere Of Team Hot Wheels mqdefault.jpg|Next Bumper used From July 1st, 2014-October 8, 2014 mqdefault (1).jpg|MORE Next Bumper used from July 1st, 2014-October 8, 2014 Flicks_logo.jpg|Flicks ID For Nicktoons 22 Nicktoons-2014-Rebrand-Next-tdmybwp.png|Next lower thirds (July-October) new.PNG|Bug Used During Wild Grinders week (August 3-August 9) new2.PNG|Yet. Another former in HD and Espanol where available lower third Next and later ID.png|Next ID, from the October 8, 2014 rebrand As part of Nickelodeon's rebranding effort, all of its channels and stations were rebranded on September 28, 2009. Along with the rebrand, Nicktoons Network22 reverted back to its old name used from 1996-2002 and 2003 to 2005. The "TOONS" part is show in red, blue, silver/grey, yellow and green. TOON22 was renamed back to Nicktoons22 due to the fact that the 2011 logo made it look like an independent Station. They also reverted back to their 2009-2014 graphics before undergoing yet another grapical refresh later in 2014. Until July 1, 2014, the 2011 next Bumpers and IDs were still being used, except in tandem with the 2009/2014 next bumpers and IDs for more of this go to Toon-DT/ Others Toon 22 2011-2014 TOON-DT.png TOON-DT Next Bumper 2011.jpg|TOON-DT's Next Bumper (2011-May 5,2014) (June 25, 2014-July 1st, 2014) TOON-DT Next More Bumper 2012.jpg|TOON-DT's MORE Next bumper (2011-2014) (June 25, 2014-July 1st, 2014) Next bumper t22.png|NEXT Bumper (May 5,2014-June 25, 2014) After using the name Nicktoons22 for 2 years, Nicktoons22 changed it's name from Nicktoons22 to TOON22, removing the letter S (right after N) and dropped the Nick branding name. For the Now-Defunct international Superstation, go to the TOON Superstation Nicktoons 2015-Present Nicktoons UK Logo design 2010 (2012-2014 variant) 2.png T22 Next ID 2015.png|Next ID Used from 2015-2018 (Used European Nicktoons Design) TOON-DT Next Bumper 2018.png|Next bumper used since 2018 Nicktoons22 ID (2015).png|One of the newer IDs (2015-Present) Nicktoons22 Onscreen Bug (SD) (2015).png|On Screen bug on the SD feed Shown during an episode of the Mighty B Nicktoons22 Onscreen Bug (HD) (2015).png|On Screen Bug on the HD feed. Aired During an episode of Digimon Fusion Nicktoons Lower third for Promos.png|TOON-DT's lower third used from 2015 up until 2017 After 19 years of using the Nicktoons 22 branding, TOON-DT, finally renamed to simply just, Nicktoons, updating it's graphics to those of the European and LatAM Nicktoons. Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Nicktoons Affiliates Category:Fictional superstations Category:Spokane